narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Storm Clan
UNDER CONSTRUCTION - ''correct anything you wish to but please inform me about it'' The Storm Clan (らいでん一族, Raiden Ichizoku) was a large and formerly peaceful clan residing in the land south-west to the Mountains' Graveyard before it's separation sometime before the Third Shinobi World War. History Founding It is said that the God's Raijin and Fūjin looked down upon the world almost eight-hundred years ago and noticed two orphaned brothers, Hayate and Rai, whom were bickering is a similar matter that the Gods did. Amused by the brothers, the Gods visited the men in a storm to reward them. The God Raijin gave the youngest brother, Rai, a red crystalised egg flecked with gold lightning, which upon contact gave him the Kekkei Genkai Eye of the Storm. Soon after, Raijin bestowed upon Rai a Raijū. The God Fūjin gave the eldest brother, Hayate, a green crystalised egg covered in white clouds, which upon contact also gave him the Eye of the storm. Fūjin could not give the brother a Raijū, so instead gave him a Kamaitachi. With these gifts the Gods asked the brothers to create a mighty clan which would hold the names of the God's proudly. The men accepted and spent the rest of their lives creating the Storm clan with Rai leading the lightning faction and Hayate leading the wind faction.' Whether this story is true or not is unknown.' Betrayal Sometime before the Third Shinobi World War the Wind faction betrayed the Lightning faction by stealing their crystalised egg and fleeing the village. Destruction Reformation Months before the Fourth Shinobi World War, Karasu Raiden set out to reform the clan under her Mother's (Nakuka Raiden) dying wish. With the promise of war on the horizon the remaining members of the lightning faction banded together and aided Karasu in her search. They ventured deep into the Land of Wind in search of the wind factions base and convince them to reform and aid the battle against the Akatsuki and Madara. No one knows what events took place during this time, but both the wind and lightning faction appeared at the battlefront together with Karasu leading them into battle. Leaders *Rai Raiden: first leader of the lightning faction, chosen during the founding of the Raiden clan. *Hayate Raiden: first leader of the wind faction, chosen during the founding of the Raiden clan. *Nakuka Raiden: self-proclaimed leader of the lightning faction, "chosen" after the ninetails attack. *Karasu Raiden: leader of the reformed Raiden clan, chosen shortly before the Fourth Shinobi War. Contribution Part I Part II Trivia *The clan's original symbol was based off their two God's. The black represented the tomoes on Raijin's drums and the white represented Fuūjin's airsack. This is also the symbol that appears when their Kekkei Genkai is activated. *The new clan symbol that Karasu Raiden chose was based off the flowers Naoko Raiden's mother placed to defend the crystalised egg, and where she met the rest of her team-to-be: Team Hana. Category:DRAFT Category:Clans Category:Sunagakure Category:Kumogakure Category:Konohagakure